Wizards In Gensokyo
by FlandrexKoishi
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find themselves in a world much unlike their own after falling through a mirror during their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suck at summaries; enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY TOUHOU CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEASE! **

Chapter 1

"You guys? Where are we?"

The golden trio, Ron, Harry and Hermione, stood in a forested area, having no idea where they ended up. One minute ago they were looking through an old mirror, in which instead of their reflections, they saw trees. Curiously, Harry had stepped forward and put his hand on the glass, and suddenly, all three of them were falling through the mirror, and ended up here- wherever _here_ was.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

Hermione didn't know something. Harry knew they were in trouble now.

"Let's start walking. We might find someone who can help us." Harry suggested.

Ron took one quick glance behind them, but the mirror was still gone.

"Alright." Hermione agreed, and they began to walk through the dense trees.

"There's something…odd about this place." Hermione said after awhile.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, listen. There isn't any animals."

They all paused.

"Bloody hell, you're right." Ron gasped.

"Maybe there's a storm coming?" Harry guessed.

"We better find shelter, and fast." Hermione said.

They began to walk again.

"Newcomers, what are you doing here?" A voice asked.

They all looked over to see a young girl dressed in a blue dress, and a white shirt over top, and holding a black and red book. Her hair was short and blonde, and she had bright blue eyes, and a blank expression. Weirdest of all, two little dolls were floating at her sides.

"We're lost." Harry told her. "Do you have an idea where we are?"

"You're in the Forest of Magic." The girl answered.

Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione, but she had never heard of this place.

"Who are you, anyways?" Ron asked.

"I'm Alice Margratroid. This is Shanghai, and Hourai." She motioned to the little dolls.

"Are they…alive?" He asked.

"Don't be silly." Alice laughed softly. "I'm merely controlling them."

The three decided she must be a witch with exceptional powers.

"Outta the way, ze!" A new voice cried, and a yellow and black blur whizzed by. Suddenly the girl stopped, and turned back to them. It was another blonde girl, but her hair was much longer, with a braid on one side, and her eyes golden. She was wearing a stereotypical witches outfit, hat included, and was riding on a broomstick.

"Who're you guys?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Harry, and these are my friends, Hermione and Ron." Harry introduced.

The girl laughed. "You have such weird names."

"My name isn't weird!" Ron defended.

"Whatever you say." She laughed again. "I'm Marisa, by the way. Where are you from?"

"Hogwarts." They answered in unison.

Marisa and Alice shared a confused look.

"Have you heard of it?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Marisa answered.

Alice just shook her head.

"Do you know anyone who might?"

"Reimu, maybe. Or Patchouli."

"Yukari might." Alice added.

"Do you think you could lead us to them? We really need to get home." Hermione said.

"Sure." Marisa smiled. "Just follow us, ze. The shrine ain't that far. Do ya know how to fly?"

"Not without our broomsticks." Harry answered.

"Are you witches?"

"Uh, wizards, technically."

"Wizards." Marisa repeated quietly, then shrugged. "C'mon, I'll take you to Reimu's first. You coming, Alice?"

"Sure." She shrugged, and they made their way to the Hakuri Shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I noticed in my first chapter I didn't introduce myself properly. I am FlandrexKoishi, but you may call me the Great Spider Lord! *audience cheers and applauds***

**This is the first story I ever published, so naturally, the site decided to give me a hard time. Now I know the first chapter wasn't very long, but I'm working on it. I hope this is a little better.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any Harry Potter or Touhou characters! Oh, how I wish I did.**

**Now, I'll stop talking (or, typing) and let you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

"Hogwarts, you say? I'm afraid I've never heard of it." The shrine maiden named Reimu told them.

"It's nowhere in Gensokyo, that's for sure." Marisa said.

"Where?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Gensokyo. That's where you are right now."

"How did you get here?" Reimu asked.

"We found an old mirror, and we fell through it, and somehow ended up here." Hermione explained.

"A magic mirror…how odd." Reimu mused. "Have you talked to Patchouli yet?"

"Not yet, ze." Marisa said.

"Well, if anyone should know, it'll be her."

"Can you bring her to us, please?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid we'll have to go to her. Patchouli rarely leaves the mansion. It's not a very long trip, though. Besides, it's a nice day; we'll get plenty of fresh air." The oriental girl smiled.

Back at Hogwarts, Luna and Malfoy stood in front of the mirror.

"See? I told you the mirror was magic." Luna said smugly.

Draco Malfoy just stared at the mirror, and saw not his own reflection, but an old fashioned Mansion.

"Big deal. Everything in this bloody school is magic." He scoffed, unimpressed.

"I wonder where it leads…"

"What makes you think it leads somewhere?"

"I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron go through it. Then the image changed to this place."

"Hey, what are you two doing in there?" A familiar voice asked, and they turned to see Fred, George and Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway, along with Neville.

"Looking into the magic mirror." Luna answered as though this completely natural, which at this particular school it was.

"What does it do?" George asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it teleports people places.

The four walked over curiously.

"Teleports? To where?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Whatever image the mirror shows, I guess. Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared into here somehow."

"What?" George and Fred cried in unison.

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Neville asked nervously.

"Well, they were all standing in front like this, and Harry reached out towards the mirror," As she spoke, she mimicked Harry's movements, and suddenly, they were all falling.

"Woah." Ron gasped as they approached the mansion.

"This place is almost as big as Hogwarts." Harry said. "It must be hell to clean."

The three girls laughed as though enjoying a private joke.

As they approached the gate, the red haired, Chinese looking gatekeeper, who was sitting on a wooden chair, didn't even look up. They then noticed she was asleep.

"I want to wake her up, ze." Marisa snickered, and walked over to her. "MEILING!" She shouted, and the gatekeeper woke with a start.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She cried, still in shock.

Everyone laughed.

"Be lucky I woke you instead of Sakuya." Marisa teased.

"Who's Sakuya?" Harry asked Reimu.

"She's the chief maid here." She answered.

"Poor girl."

She laughed softly.

"Who are they?" The gatekeeper- Meiling- wondered.

"I'm Hermione, and these are my friends, Harry and Ron." Hermione greeted.

"We need to talk to Patchy about something. How is she doing?" Reimu asked.

"Good the last time I saw her."

"Good." Reimu smiled again, and they all started walking inside, but Meiling grabbed Marisa.

"You stay here." She said. "Miss. Patchouli complained enough about you stealing her books."

"I don't steal, I borrow, ze!" Marisa insisted.

"And when do you plan on returning them?"

"When I'm finished with them!"

"You're not allowed in there until you return the books you took!"

Marisa pulled a small circular box from her pocket, and aimed it at Meiling.

"Master Spark!" She said, and a bright light shot out from the box, and Meiling shot back about eight feet from the force.

"Sorry!" Marisa said when the attack ended, then began to fly inside.

"I'll make sure she doesn't take anything." Reimu promised dryly.

"Thanks." Meiling grunted, pulling herself to her feet.

They all followed Marisa inside, shooting Meiling apologetic looks.

"Alright, where's the library again?" Marisa asked, looking around.

Reimu laughed. "Like you haven't been in there almost every day to visit Patchy."

"Keh." Marisa crossed her arms defiantly. "I rarely come here."

"Liar!" Alice said. "You came every day last week!"

"Because I was bored, ze!"

"All week?"

"Shut up!"

Alice and Reimu laughed as they walked over to a massive library.

"Look at all of these books!" Hermione gasped, awed.

"Patchy! Where are you?" Reimu called.

"Over here." A soft voice called.

They walked to a corner of the library, where a young girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes sat, reading and dressed in a purple dress that looked like a night gown.

"Hey Patchy." Marisa greeted.

She smiled slightly. "Hello Marisa. You're here early. You usually don't come until late afternoon."

Reimu and Alice exchanged a knowing smile.

Patchouli looked straight at Harry and said, "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hm," Patchouli floated up to the top shelf of one of her bookcases, and grabbed a book, then floated back down. She adjusted her glasses and flipped through the pages. The front of the book read, "The Wizard World Miracles."

"Ah, yes. You're the Boy Who Lived, aren't you?"

"I'm in a book here?"

"Of course. Everything that ever is, or was, is in a book in my library." She flipped through a few more pages. "And you two must be Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley."

"Just Ron, please." Ron said, red-cheeked.

Hermione wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy looking at all of Patchouli's books.

"You're allowed to read any you like, you know." Patchouli told her without looking up.

Hermione looked over. "Really?"

"Of course. From what I see here, you're one of the few people who would be able to understand half of what I have written." She smirked at Marisa, who had previously attempted to read one of her novels on a certain group of spells, and could barely understand what she had written.

Marisa looked away, annoyed.

Hermione took her time choosing a book, before she picked an old spell book.

"Be careful not to say any of those spells out loud. They will activate even if you are inexperienced."

"I wish I had that warning." Marisa muttered.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I created a mini earthquake." She admitted. "It was outside though, so nothing got damaged, ze."

Patchouli floated back up to the top shelf and grabbed a few more books.

"You've come here in hopes of me helping you find a way back to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Y-yes." Harry said.

"Hm, well how exactly did you get here?"

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I were walking through the halls, and we saw one of the doors that was normally locked was opened." Harry started.

"So we went in, and we found a mirror," Ron added.

"But instead of our reflection, we saw a forest. Harry went out to touch it to see if it were real, and we all fell through." Hermione finished.

"A portal…" She mused, "I suppose the best person to help you return home is Yukari, but she sleeps all day, so you'll have to wait."

"That's alright." Hermione said, reaching for a book high up on a shelf.

Reimu giggled randomly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but with your accent everything you say sounds so cute." She giggled again.

"Hey, you have a funny accent as well!" Ron said.

"I know, but I never notice it." She giggled again.

Suddenly they heard an all too familiar scream, and the sound of spells being shouted.

"Ginny!" The three wizards cried in unison, and they all ran outside. Even Patchouli went outside to see what all the commotion was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahhh! Sorry it took so long to post, but I honestly forgot. Hehe, oops.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! (Obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou or Harry Potter characters, sadly.**

**Oh, and the M rating is for chapters to come.**

Chapter 3

Just outside the mansion were six familiar people being attacked by a green haired girl resembling a bug. Ginny was lying in a heap on the ground, and the sleeve of her Griffindor coat was smoking, and Luna was kneeling beside her. Malfoy, Fred and George were glaring at the cocky looking girl, and Nevelle was cowering.

"Wriggle, what do you think you're doing, ze?" Marisa cried.

Wriggle glared at her. "These rude people were swatting and killing my fellow bugs, so I decided to teach them a lesson."

"What did you do to Ginny?" Harry demanded.

"She'll be just fine." Patchouli said softly, and whispered the soft words of a spell, and Ginny's arm healed almost instantaneously.

"There, how is that?" Patchouli asked.

"Much better, thank you." Ginny said.

Luna helped her to her feet, and Marisa helped Patchouli up.

Alice said a spell, and a thick orange laser shot from one of her dolls, causing Wriggle to cry out and duck with seconds to spare.

"Get out of here, pesky bug." Marisa said, and, knowing she didn't have much of a choice, Wriggle turned and fled.

"This is an outrage! When my father hears about this-"

"When my father hears about this." Fred and George mocked in unison.

"What are you guys doing here, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Ask Loony." Malfoy snarled.

"We fell through the mirror." Luna said, oblivious of Malfoy's insult.

"That mirror seems to be causing a lot of trouble." Reimu sighed.

"When you return, you must inform Dumbledore of the recent happenings, and have the mirror locked away where no student can fall through again.

"You know about Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Of course- I met him."

"When?"

Patchouli thought for a moment. "When I was younger, I stumbled upon him while during some research. He was quiet an interesting character, for a human."

"Dumbledore is no muggle!" Neville cried.

"Excuse me? What's a 'muggle'?" Reimu asked.

"It's the wizard term for human." Ginny explained.

"That's offensive." Reimu remarked.

"What do you usually call humans?"

"Just…humans." She shrugged.

"Or dinner." A new voice added.

They all turned to see a young girl, about the age of twelve, in a pink dress, and blue hair, and seemed rather innocent, except for the eyes. They were a deep, haunting red, and she was smirking, which made two little fangs visible. The thing that stood out the most for Harry was the fact that she had wings. Two, large, bat like wings were prodding out of her shoulder blades.

Beside her stood a beautiful girl with pure white hair, albino skin and large, dark blue eyes. She looked about sixteen years, and her hair was cut just below her chin, except for two braids on either side of her face which hung to just above her shoulders, and bangs. She was also wearing a maids outfit, which was just short enough to reveal a garter on her thigh, which held a series of knives. Harry wondered if this was Sakuya, or just another maid, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

"Mistress please, you'll frighten the guests." The white haired lady sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy demanded.

"I'm Remilia Scarlet. And if you don't watch your tone, you'll become my next meal."

Somehow Harry didn't doubt her words. Malfoy must have thought similar, for he kept his mouth shut.

The maid sighed.

Patchouli walked over to Remilia and explained the groups predicaments, and she frowned.

"A mirror that teleports people to my front door and no one had the nerve to tell me…I suggest someone destroys this mirror before the wrong person steps through."

"Is the big, bad vampire scared, ze?" Marisa teased.

"Scared for the idiot who dares to mock me." She smirked.

This time Reimu sighed. "Will you two cut it out?"

Remilia chuckled softly, then asked Harry, "Have you figured out a way to return home?"

"Uh, we're planning on talking to Yukari on getting us home." He answered.

"I'm guessing the lazy Yokai is still asleep." Remilia sighed, then turned to her maid and said, "Make up a meal for our guests."

"Yes Milady." The maid said quickly, and rushed off, seeming to move faster than a normal person. Ron watched after her, mesmerized.

"We should go in before Aya comes and tries to make a whole news story on our guests." Patchouli sighed softly.

"Who's Aya?" Luna asked.

"She's a journalist for the newspaper, and has a habit of exaggerating stories." Marisa explained. "And why are you in such a hurry to go back inside, ze? This is the first time you've been out in weeks."

"The outside world holds no interest to me. All I need to know is already in my library." Patchouli replied.

"What about fresh air?"

"There's a window."

"You usually keep it closed."

Patchouli chose not say anything as she walked back towards the mansion, feeling there was no need for her to explain her reasoning's to the high spirited witch. Everyone followed Patchouli, even Malfoy, though he kept his distance.

When they walked through the front gate, they found Meiling awake, but she had new puncture wounds.

Remilia sighed. "Such lazy workers."

They entered the mansion, and Hermione looked around, noting how it seemed larger on the inside. She looked over at the others, and noticed how they looked slightly nervous. It was then that she realized the mansion had an evil aura within it, as though something evil was lurking in the depths, waiting to reach out of the shadows and attack. She assumed she didn't notice because Reimu and Marisa's carefree attitude distracted her.

Patchouli returned to the library, but Remilia motioned for everyone to follow her into a large dinning room.

The maid hurriedly set up plates of food around the table, once again seeming to move faster than a normal person would. She wasn't exactly running…it was more like a sped up walk. Harry couldn't explain it.

A few more workers flew in, their small wings on their backs fluttering at a fast pace. They help set up the table, but obviously don't do a very good job as the maid had to re-set everything with an annoyed, unheard sigh.

Everyone sat down, leaving two empty seats to Remilia's right, and one empty one to her left. All of the Hogwarts students sat on one end of the table, everyone else on the other. Fred and George on the far left, then Neville Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, an annoyed Malfoy, and a very content Luna. She was directly across from Alice, who was telling her about the time she built a giant doll named Goliath Doll. Beside Alice was Marisa, the empty seat, Remilia, the two empty seats, then Reimu. Beside her was another empty chair, but no plate had been set.

"Sakuya, go tell Patchy and Koakuma if they're eating to come now, and make sure the basement door is sealed tight."

"Yes, Milady." The maid- Sakuya- bowed, then left the room.

"I must say, your world fascinates me." Remilia said, looking over at the group of wizards.

"I could say the same about yours." Ron remarked.

Remilia chucked. "I suppose to an outsider, Gensokyo would be very confusing."

"It's the same with humans in the wizard world."

"Were you born a wizard?"

"All wizards are, but some have a wizard and a human parent, or sometimes a person can have two human parents, and still be a wizard. Like Hermione."

"Really?" Remilia turned to Hermione. "That must have been quite the shock for you. How did you first find out?"

"It really was. When my father was looking through the mail, he found a particular looking letter, addressed to me, so he gave it to me to read. At first I had no idea what it was, or if it were some kind of joke, but when I did some research, it turned out to be all true, and I became so excited I began to practice small, simple spells."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Remilia chuckled.

"I see you're a very eager person. It's always good to be prepared, though."

"Yeah, we learned that the hard way." Ron muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione said, "Well, I went to the washroom at Hogwarts, and I heard something enter, and I opened the stall to see a twelve foot mountain troll standing there, and it attacked me! Luckily Ron and Harry came in just in time, or I would have been killed for sure."

"That's when we first became friends." Harry added.

"It was quite funny, actually. Professor Quirrell ran into the grand hall while everyone was eating and shouted, 'troll in the dungeons! Just thought you ought to know…' then fainted." Ron said.

Remilia laughed. "He sounds like quite the odd character."

"Odd doesn't begin to describe it.

Sakuya walked in. "Miss. Patchouli and Koakuma shall arrive in a few minutes time."

"Alright."

Sakuya sat down beside Remilia, which Harry found a little odd. He didn't think a servant was supposed to sit beside their master. Or, mistress, he supposed. But then again, all he knew about servants were what Dobby told him about house elves. And he hasn't seen one of those around.

"What's she reading now?" Marisa asked.

"An odd news paper with unusual moving pictures. She seemed quite engrossed in it." Sakuya answered.

"Most likely the Daily Prophet." Hermione said. "That's the Wizards newspaper."

"Let's hope they don't have writers like Aya." Reimu laughed.

"Oh, they do." Said Ron. "Rita Skeeter. Whenever she gets mad at someone, she writes fake stories."

Patchouli walked in, along side a red haired girl with black bat wings sticking out of her back and head. "So I'm guessing the stories of Hermione's cheatings is all false?"

"Of course!" Hermione cried, beet red. "Harry is my friend, and nothing else. No matter what Rita thinks. It caused a lot of problems for me, though. Even Ron's mother sent me a howler."

"What's a howler?" Patchouli asked.

"It's a type of letter to deliver angry messages by screaming at the receiver, and exploding afterwards. Even worse, if you don't answer it right away, it'll just explode later on and scream louder."

"That's terrible!" Reimu laughed.

"It truly was. Ron received one from his mother as well. That was rather funny, though."

"It was not!" Ron cried.

"What did she yell at you for?" Alice wondered.

"I stole my fathers flying car to help Harry escape from his uncle and aunts house."

"Flying car?"

"Yeah, my father was experimenting with muggl- er, human technologies, and invented it illegally."

"How old were you when this happened?" Patchouli asked.

"Twelve." Harry and Ron answered.

Remilia laughed. "A bit too young to be driving, don't you think?"

"I wasn't me who was driving. It was George and Fred for the rescuing. Later, I drove it so Harry and I could get to Hogwarts when we missed the train." Ron explained.

"And flew us straight into the Whomping Willow." Harry mumbled.

"What's a Whomping Willow?" Sakuya asked.

Fred said, "It's this giant tree that attacks anything that gets near it."

"Quite an evil thing, really. Fred and I have been attacked by it many times." George added.

"Hm, that would be a good thing to have. I'm sure it'd keep better guard of the mansion than Meiling."

Everyone but, of course, Malfoy, laughed.

"Oh, and Harry, I meant to ask you, what exactly is the Triwizard Tornament?" Patchouli asked.

"Oh, it's this giant wizard competition where three tributes- or in this years case, four- from different schools compete in three different and life threatening tasks. It had been banned for years because competitors have been known for dying, but they brought it back again with more rules to avoid death."

"What a terrible game!" The redheaded girl cried, looking horrified.

"It was horrid, but quite a thrill, really." Harry said.

"What where the tasks you had to do?" Sakuya asked curiously.

"Well, the first task was stealing a golden egg from a dragon, which was rather difficult, as I got the most aggressive and terrifying dragon, but I summoned my broomstick to be able to fly around it and grab the egg. The egg held a clue to what the next task would be, and the other Hogwarts competitor helped me figure out how to make it work, because I tipped him off about the dragons. The task was to go underwater to a mermaid's cove, and rescue the person who was kidnapped, and one of the competitors hadn't made it to the mermaid cove, so I rescued their person as well, when I was only supposed to take one. It was pretty stupid of me to think that Dumbledore would just leave them there to drown."

"Actually, it was incredibly smart of you." Patchouli said. "Say a similar event occurred- would you only save the one person you cared for, or everyone?"

"Everyone, I guess."

"Then you did the right thing."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

Soft giggles echoed around the room.

"And the last task was a giant maze. The other Hogwarts competitor and I made it to the end together, and decided we should both win." Harry stared at the ground. "I shouldn't have done it."

"That's when you faced Volde-"

"Don't say his name!" Ginny cried.

"Sorry. That's when He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named was revived, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Harry said softly.

"Not too many people believed you, did they?"

"I did." Luna said dreamily, inspecting a piece of meat as though it was the most fascinating thing she had ever laid eyes on. "I believed him from the very beginning."

Everyone agreed with Luna, except for Malfoy and Neville, who didn't speak.

"What about you, Draco and Neville?"

"I didn't believe a word of it." Malfoy answered.

"I was kind of hoping it wasn't true." Neville said. "I knew it was, though."

"I felt the same way, Neville." Harry said, making a point of ignoring Malfoy. They all were, actually. "And I witnessed it."

"Reality is often more frightening than the darkest of nightmares." Patchouli said absentmindedly. She seemed lost in thought, as though trying to figure something out.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Miss. Patchouli?" Koakuma asked her.

"I just find it odd that a few months after Volde-the Dark Lord revived, you all stumbled upon a mirror that's usually locked away…what are the possibilities of them being connected?"

"Very high, actually." Harry sighed. "He must have spies in the school. Someone must have planted it in that room and sent us here on purpose."

"Like a certain Slytherin brat's father." Ron muttered.

"My father has nothing to do with this, Weasely." Malfoy snapped.

"Then it was you, Ferret." Ron retorted, using the nickname Malfoy received when whom they thought was Mad Eye Moody turned him into a ferret.

"You shut up!" Malfoy stood.

"You make me!" Ron stood as well.

They both drew their wands, but before they could cast a spell, their wands magically disappeared from their hands.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Remilia said as Ron and Malfoy looked at their hands in confusion.

Both boys looked over at Sakuya, and saw she was holding both of their wands.

"You're welcome, Milady." Sakuya replied, trying to keep her expression indifferent, but they could see a hint of a smirk.

"How did you…?" Hermione trailed off, flabbergasted.

"A little trick of mine; nothing special."

"Nothing special my ass." Marisa muttered.

"I simply froze time, walked over, grabbed their wands, then walked back here and sat down, and then unfroze time."

"Woah." Ron gasped in awe.

"Are you a witch?" Neville asked.

"No, just a human."

"Humans cant stop time." Malfoy scoffed.

"I can. Not only can I stop time, but I can slow down, and fast forward time."

"Prove it."

Suddenly half a dozen knives were floating above Sakuya's head, and flew towards him at an alarming pace, then slowed down tremendously, then sped up again and disappeared when they were inches from his face. He looked over at Sakuya and saw her holding the knives.

Everyone clapped respectively, and Sakuya bowed jokingly.

Malfoy was impressed. So that's how she managed to move so oddly, he thought to himself.

Ron was in awe. She's beautiful, and magical, he thought. The perfect woman.

"Um, c-can we have our wands back now?" Ron asked, just remembering about it.

Sakuya smirked. "You'll have to come and get them then." With that she slid both wands into her garter belt and smiled sweetly at him.

Malfoy looked annoyed, but Ron was pinker than a flamingo. He knew the only way to get his wand back was to run his hand down the inside of Sakuya's cream coloured thigh, right near her- oh boy. Ron discretely crossed one leg over the other, trying not to show his embarrassment.

**I noticed authors write something down here, too, so uh, hi *waves shyly***

**Aww, Ron has a crushy-crush, isn't that cute *giggle***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Here's the next update; sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Touhou Project characters, and that depresses me greatly.**

"The only person I know who is able to take you home is Yukari," Reimu told the group of wizards, "But she sleeps during the day, and the only way you can really see her is when she wants to visit you. Not even I know where she lives."

"How are we supposed to contact her, then?" Hermoine asked.

"I suppose I could talk to her friends Suika Ibuki and Yuyuko Saigyouji."

"Suika's still freeloading off of you, so it shouldn't have too look for her, ze." Marisa said, then turned to the wizards to explain. "Suika's an Oni who was banned from her home because she believes humans and Oni can live together peacefully. She usually stays at Reimu's, and I assume Yukari's, so she might be able to talk to Yukari about getting you guys home, ze."

"Let's just hope she's not drunk again. Then she'll be less than useless." Reimu sighed.

With that, Reimu departed, and the rest went into the library so Hermione could read. Remilia was in there as well, looking through some Daily Prophet newspapers.

Fred and George entertained Remilia and Marisa with their tales of all the pranks they pulled off, while Ginny, Luna and Neville taught Alice and Koakuma a popular wizards game. Ron and Harry told Patchouli all they knew about the wizard world, and after awhile Hermione joined the conversation. Malfoy sulked in the corner, talking to none.

Midnight came, but Reimu didn't.

"Where could she be?" Ginny asked.

"What if someone kidnapped her and is holding her captive?" Neville said worriedly.

"Oh, trust me, if anyone's holding Reimu captive, it's Yukari." Marisa snickered.

Neville looked confused, but everyone else laughed.

Remilia stood. "I suppose you should get some sleep. It's obvious that they're going to be awhile." She said, then called more loudly, "Sakuya, please show our guests to their room."

The maid came in. "Of course Milady."

They followed Sakuya down the hall, and to their rooms. Fred and George roomed together, Ron and Neville in another, Ginny, Luna and Hermione in a third, and lastly, Harry and Malfoy were forced to share a room.

Neither of them were very happy about it.

"This is all your fault, you know." Malfoy said. "If you hadn't touched that damned mirror none of us would be in this mess."

"Well if you hadn't planted it there I wouldn't have fallen through!"

"It wasn't me!" Malfoy snapped.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Think, Potter. If I had planted the mirror there, why the hell would I go near it? Even if I didn't know what it did, I'd still know better than to be in the same room with the damn thing."

Harry had to admit, that was reasonable. He hated to admit it, though.

After that, they turned off the light and decided to get some sleep, knowing it was best just to ignore each other.

Back downstairs, Marisa and Alice were about to leave when the door flew open, revealing a very dishevelled Reimu, with her dress on backwards, her undershirt missing, and her bow falling out of her messy brown hair.

"Why the hell does Yukari have to be so rough?" She gasped, and practically collapsed.

Hermione couldn't sleep, so she wandered the halls aimlessly, debating whether or not to go to the library. She quickly found she wasn't the only one awake, for behind a large wooden door she heard a soft singing voice. She couldn't understand the language, and the voice wasn't familiar.

"Granger, what are you doing awake?"

She turned to see Malfoy staring at her quizzically.

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked.

"I thought I heard voices, so I came down to see who it was."

"Well it wasn't me, so you can leave now."

"If it wasn't you, who was it?" Malfoy glared.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Hermione snapped.

"Listen here, you pathetic little mud blood-"

"Or what? You'll tell your father that a girl is bullying you?" Hermione taunted. God, he was irritating!

"Hello?" A soft voice whispered from the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

"Um, Hermione and Malfoy. We're friends with Remilia." Hermione said, looking towards the door to the left, wide-eyed.

"I didn't know onee-sama had guests." The girl mused.

Malfoy looked confused, so Hermione mouthed "Big sister", and he nodded understandingly.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Flandre Scarlet. I'm Remilia's little sister."

"Well why don't you open the door so we can talk face to face?"

"I can't. The door's locked."

Hermione and Malfoy shared a confused glance.

"Well why is the door locked?" She asked.

"So I can't get out." She said obviously.

"Are you in trouble?" Malfoy asked.

"Something like that." She said. "But I'm good now. Open the door so we can talk."

"But you said it was locked." Hermione reminded her.

"It can only open from the outside. C'mon, I just want to talk. I'm too tired to play." She sounded like she was pleading. Hermione felt a twinge of pity for her. How long had Remilia kept her locked up in there?

Hermione looked at Malfoy, who nodded and patted his wand to show they weren't defenceless in case she attacked them, so Hermione hesitantly opened the door.

A young girl stepped through, with red eyes like Remilia, but blonde hair and a pony tail at the side, slightly longer than the rest of her hair, and a white hat with a red ribbon. She wore a red dress, and, like Remilia, she had wings. But her wings didn't look like wings at all. They looked like two metal wires with rainbow crystals hanging from them. She looked slightly shy and nervous, like she was expecting to get scolded.

"Hello." She said cheerfully, and smiled.

"Hello to you too." Hermione greeted.

She giggled. "You sound funny. You're not from here, are you?"

"No, we're from the Wizard World."

She looked confused, so Hermione explained further.

"It's like a secret organization within the human world. The mu-humans don't know we exist."

"But you know about them? That hardly seems fair."

"Outsiders don't know about this place, do they?" Malfoy reminded her.

"No, I guess not." She looked around. "Does onee-sama know you came down here?"

"No, we just heard you singing and came down to see you."

"Oh." She frowned. "Remi never lets me talk to the guests."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"She's mean." She said plainly.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"What's it like in your world?" Flandre asked curiously.

Hermione and Malfoy explained the wizard world as best they could, but she got distracted the second Malfoy mentioned Hogwarts, and she demanded to know everything about Hogwarts. She obviously had a short attention span, but that didn't stop her from asking any question that popped into her small mind. Hermione could barely keep up. Malfoy mostly let Hermione do all the talking, until Flandre asked about He-who-must-not-be-named. Malfoy seemed to know a lot about him.

"So, he died, but he keeps coming back to life? He'd make an amazing playmate!" Flandre cried excitedly.

"Playmate?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yeah, my toys tend to break a lot. Then they're no fun." She said sadly. "But if he just fixes himself, I won't have to worry about him getting broken!"

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged a look. Now they knew why Remilia kept her in her room. She was just a bit creepy.

"Can you show me some magic?" Flandre asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, and took out her wand. "Lumos." She said, and a light emitted from the tip of her wand.

"Woah." Flandre eyed, awed and wide eyed.

"That's nothing." Malfoy said. "Kitty tricks." He took out his wand, and he didn't even need to say a spell for brilliant colours to shoot out of the wand like fireworks. Now Flandre was mesmerized. She stared in absolute wonder at the fireworks, and Hermione and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh. For a crazy girl, she was pretty cute.

"Hermione, we should get some sleep." Malfoy said.

Flandre pouted.

"We'll come and visit again soon." Hermione promised, but doubted she could keep it.

"Will you play with me?"

"Er, maybe." She said.

"Okay." She smiled brightly, and hugged them each, before literally flying into her room again. Hermione closed the door behind her.

"Out of all the girls here, she's got to be the oddest." Malfoy said as they walked back to their rooms.

"You have to admit, she's adorable."

He snorted. "Insane's a better way to describe her."

"She's a bit…interesting, but she seems to like us."

"Well, I suppose someone has to like you." Malfoy said offhandedly, which caused Hermione to whack him in the gut roughly.

"Maybe I'll tell Flandre that you want to be her next playmate."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She smirked.

**Okai, since a lot of you have been asking for Flandre: here you go! I know this chapter is short, but I have exams, and studying is taking up all of my time, but I'll make it up in the next update (I hope). I know the ending is kind of lame, but since Dramione is my OTP for Harry Potter, I wanted to add in a kind of cute scene, so I put in some playful bantering. Not really. Review please, and if there's any mistakes I made, or anything you want to point out, please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I Before A Except Before K, I finally decided to reply to your reviews. When I asked for pointers, I didn't mean picking at the minor details. Personally, I imagined Flandre to have an extremely curious personality, and easily amused, which is why I made her so amazed by their magic. Plus, she's never seen a wand, has she? And if you are disappointed, well there's nothing I can do for you, because this is my writing style, so I kindly ask that you either stop reviewing, or reading this fan fiction entirely. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, or Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5

After their visit, Malfoy and Hermione agreed to not tell anyone about Flandre, in case one of them decided to go visit her, and she wanted to 'play' with them.

The next morning, Hermione woke at around nine, and saw a note- written by Luna- saying that she and Ginny were in the dinning room. And that the clouds looked pretty when she woke up. On the way there, she ran into Malfoy, who was leaving his room, looking very annoyed.

"Granger." He said in monotone as a greeting.

"Malfoy." She replied. "What's got you in such a grumpy mood?"

"Damn Potter and his damned nightmares. He was screaming all night."

Hermione was suddenly worried. "Did he say what they were about?"

"Of course not." He snapped. "Why the bloody hell would he tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe for a moment, you decided to be a good person and ask him what was wrong?"

He glared. "You're delusional, mud blood." He then turned and walked away.

"What, are you writing a book?" He snapped, then walked away.

Hermione huffed and ran after him, planning on yelling at him, but he went into the dinning room, and everyone was already in there. Well, everyone except the Weasley twins and Patchouli and her assistant.

"Are Fred and George still sleeping?" Hermione asked.

Sakuya looked up, slightly confused. "They were here a moment ago."

Ginny sighed. "It's never good when they disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"They're tricksters. Rather large ones to be honest."

Sakuya sighed. "Well, they'll get along greatly with Milady."

Harry turned to Remilia. "You like to pull pranks as well?"

She chuckled. "It gets boring around here sometimes. I need something to spice things up."

They laughed.

"Did Reimu ever come back?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah." Marisa burst out laughing. "She came in, a complete mess, and practically fell asleep right there in the doorway."

Everyone laughed. Even Malfoy gave a soft chuckle.

"So as you can guess, she's still fast asleep." Alice said.

The twins ran in, giggling about something, but wouldn't say what. All of the Hogwarts students were instantly scared.

Patchouli and Koakuma walked in awhile later, and Reimu had yet to appear.

The Weasley twins were in the middle of excitedly telling Remilia of their Weasley Products when Reimu stumbled in, half asleep, and worse, half dressed. Her dress was on the right way now though, thankfully.

"Mornin' slut." Marisa said cheerfully.

Reimu groaned in answer, and plopped down in the chair beside Alice.

"So, how was your night?" Luna asked curiously.

Everyone tried to hold back laughter at Reimu's glare.

"Just peachy." She snapped.

No one could hold back laughter any more.

"Did she say when she can bring us back home?" Harry asked through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, Ran's going to wake her at noon, she said." She answered with a sigh.

"Did she make you walk all the way back here?" Sakuya asked.

"No, she dropped me off through a gap. She 'couldn't let me walk back in the state I was in' she said." Reimu groaned.

"She was pretty bad." Alice agreed.

"She said she had to make due with what little time we had." She moaned.

"But you were gone for over four hours." Ron said, incredulous.

"Wonderful breakfast conversation." Neville said awkwardly.

Everyone laughed again.

"Next time someone needs a favour from Yukari, someone else go!"

"Oh, you know you loved it." Alice teased.

She groaned again.

After breakfast, everyone went down to the library again.

"Koakuma, put those books in the shelves, please." Patchouli said without looking up from her novel.

"Yes Milady." She said with a smile. Harry wondered how she could remember where all of the books went, as the library was huge. It must be a hell of a job.

Koakuma seemed completely untroubled as she opened the first box, until there was a bright orange explosion. She screamed and fell over; orange powder covering her face and upper torso.

Everyone burst out laughing; the Weasley twins the loudest.

Koakuma cried, "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, it's rather humorous." Patchouli said, laughing softly.

"Was this your doing?" She wailed.

"It was my idea, but George and Fred set it up." She smiled devilishly.

"That's a side of you I've never seen before, ze." Marisa remarked.

"And you've seen a lot of her, haven't you?" Reimu winked.

Marisa turned bright red. "I have not!"

Harry then noticed a bright orange light coming from the loft on the far side of the library. He looked over and saw a large bird made of fire flying towards them, lighting the tops of some bookshelves on fire. The bird landed, and shifted into a beautiful albino girl with her long pale white hair in a bow similar to Reimu's, but white with red trims, and she was wearing an off white blouse, baggy red pants with what looked like spell cards stuck to them, and held up by red suspenders.

Patchouli sighed loudly, and with a wave of her hand, the girl put out the fires.

"There's something I need to ask you." She said to Patchouli without a greeting.

"And you came all this way to my library? I'm honoured." Patchouli smirked.

"Cut the crap." She snapped.

"What is it you'd like to know, Fujiwara no Mokou?"

"Someone tried to pick a fight with me; some lizard Yokai, I think, but he used some spell, which actually killed me for a moment, then started freaking when I revived. I think he might have been some sort of mental case, because he then started freaking about some sort of repeat of the last time, then began to ask why _he_ wasn't dead. Then his two little followers pulled him away, and they just disappeared. I came here after that. Do you know who he might be?"

"He doesn't sound familiar. What was the spell he used?"

"Uh," Mokou thought for a moment. "Avera kedavra?"

Everyone went silent. Poor Neville practically fainted right then and there.

"What exactly did this man look like?" Harry asked slowly.

"Pale skin, no nose, bald…he was the ugliest thing I've ever seen, and that includes Kaguya. Oh, and the black haired woman with him called him the 'Dark Lord'. Do you know him?"

"He's here?" Ginny cried, and grabbed Harry's arm.

"That was Voldemort." Harry said. "He's a powerful and evil wizard, who is responsible for countless murders in the Wizard World."

"He must have apparated here." Hermione realized.

"What's Apparated?" Mokou asked.

Patchouli quickly explained everything that has happened, and Mokou's expression stayed blank, except her eyebrows raised slightly.

"And the curse he used on you was the killing curse." Harry said. "It kills a person instantly. How did you survive it?"

"I'm immortal." She answered shortly. "There's no way I can die, and if there _was_ a way, Kaguya would have found it by now."

"You!" George and Fred cried in unison, pointing angrily at Malfoy.

"This is all your fault." Fred snarled.

"You planted the mirror so we'd fall through…" George started.

"Then Snape reported back to the Dark Lord so he could come here and kill us all." Fred finished.

"Isn't that right?" They both said in unison.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Malfoy cried.

"Why should we believe you?" Ron demanded.

"Your father is a Death Eater," Fred said.

"And no doubt you are too." George added.

"Who cares who put it there in the first place?" Mokou asked. "As long as someone gets rid of the creep who came through it."

"Believe me, I've been trying." Harry said.

"Who were the people with him?" Neville asked nervously.

"A man with long blonde hair, old too, and a crazy black haired woman."

"My dad, and my Aunt Bellatrix." Malfoy realized.

"Two of your relatives…not looking so good for you." Mokou said with a smirk.

"Not helping." He snapped.

Mokou just laughed. "Well, if you want me to fry the bastard, you know where to find me." With that she burst into flames and disappeared, leaving not a trace behind.

"It looks like we'll be staying in Gensokyo longer than planed." Harry said.

At noon, the air seemed to split in half, revealing a dark space with creepy red eyes staring at them. A figure emerged from the space- a woman in her early twenties, with long blonde hair, a white cap, and wearing a purple dress. Her bright purple eyes sparkled mischievously, which reminded Harry of the twins whenever they were planning something.

"Hey baby." Yukari said, and winked teasingly at Reimu.

Reimu turned bright red. "Don't call me that!"

She just laughed, and looked over at the wizards. "I'm guessing you're the group Reimu told me about?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "But, there's been a slight change of plans."

Yukari looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Remilia explained what Mokou had said, and Yukari's confused expression turned to a thoughtful one.

"He must have been the one causing the cracks in the boarder I've been finding…how annoying."

"From what I know, he'll be nearly impossible to kill." Patchouli said.

"What makes you say that?" Reimu asked.

"He split his soul using Horcrux's."

"Horcrux's?" Ginny repeated, confused.

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a witch or wizard with considerable power has placed a piece of his or her soul within for the purpose of remaining immortal. The only way to destroy this Dark Lord is to find and destroy the Horcrux's." Patchouli explained.

"But that could take years!" Hermione cried.

"Plus if he's here, we can't leave." Ron added.

"Patchouli, do you know what his Horcrux is?"

"No, but I'm sure I could find out." She answered. "I'm sure there's a spell somewhere on entering a persons mind…" She mused, and floated over to the far end of the library. "Koakuma, help me look."

"Yes, Milady." She said, and flew over to the other side of the library.

"I'm not even going to ask why she's orange." Yukari said, shaking her head.

George and Fred burst out laughing.

"Dinner is ready." Sakuya said cheerfully, but her eyes were worried.

Everyone walked over to the dining room, and along the way, Yukari teasingly grabbed Reimu's butt, which caused her to cry out.

"Stop that!" Reimu cried.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Why you…" Reimu clenched her hands into fists angrily, and Yukari turned and ran teasingly, and Reimu followed. "Get back here!"

Instead of that, Yukari disappeared into another gap, and Reimu skidded to a stop where Yukari disappeared.

"Where'd you go, old hag?" She cried.

"That's not very nice." A voice said from behind her, and she spun around to see Yukari with her annoying little smirk, and her fan raised to her lips.

"I hate it when you do that!"

She snickered. "What about if I do this?"

A gap opened below Reimu, and she fell through.

"Where'd she go?" Neville asked, worried.

"Limbo, I guess you'd call it." Yukari answered.

Reimu reappeared in front of Yukari.

"I hate that even more!"

"You seem to hate everything Yukari does, Reimu." Alice giggled.

"On the contrary, she enjoyed what I was doing last night a lot." She winked.

Reimu went bright red. "Shut up!"

"You can't deny it; as you were moaning and begging me for more…"

"Really, Yukari, we don't need to know the details!" Marisa cried.

Everyone laughed.

At the dinner table, it was unsurprisingly quiet, except for Fred and George's light teasing of Koakuma's inability to wash out the orange.

After dinner, they returned to the library, and the Hogwarts students told everyone all they knew about Voldemort, and Patchouli went off to find some newspapers she set to the side. Harry was interrupted when Patchouli got very sick very suddenly. She was looking through the middle shelf in one of the bookcases in the center of the library when she began to cough violently, and lost the ability to hold herself in the air, and started to plummet towards the red carpeted floor. With only seconds to spare, Marisa caught her, and set her down gently.

"Are you alright, Patchouli?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've just been moving around too much." She replied, her voice weak and cracking.

"I think it's time for you to rest, Mistress. You've had too long of a day; you're body can't take it." Koakuma said, holding her so she didn't fall over.

"No, I'll be fine once I sit for a moment." She told her, and attempted to stand on her own, but began to cough again, and leaned against Koakuma again.

Harry looked over at Marisa, and saw she was even more worried than Koakuma.

Sakuya rushed over holding a small cup of tea which no one saw her get, and handed it to Patchouli.

"Drink this; it'll help." She said.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Patchouli said, and took a sip.

Sakuya gave a curt bow and walked back to her Mistresses side.

Patchouli was forced to sit and listen while everyone else talked, and did not look happy about it. Marisa stayed by her side to keep her company.

"How long do you think it'll be before one of them swallows their pride and asks the other out?" Alice whispered to Harry.

"Not sure…they're both pretty stubborn."

"Yukari and Koakuma say if it doesn't happen soon, they'll lock them up until _something_ happens."

Harry laughed.

"They're currently arguing on whether or not to put a bed in that room."

"I'm guessing the bed was Yukari's idea?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

They both chuckled softly.

"They'd make a cute couple, though." Harry mused.

"Who'd make a cute couple?" Ron asked.

"You and Sakuya." Harry teased, and punched him on the arm lightly.

He went beat red.

"Aw, you like Sakuya?" Alice smiled.

"You haven noticed? He has a huge crush on her!"

"I do not!" Ron finally spoke up; blushing so violently that even his neck was red. He looked around, but Sakuya wasn't near them…unless she was on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Look how red he is." Alice giggled.

"Come on, Ron. At least go talk to her."

"I-I-" He stuttered, unable to form an actual sentence.

"You really should. Sakuya loves brave and honest people."

"See, Ron? You've got a pretty good shot." Harry said.

"I honestly don't think I have the courage."

"Don't be silly! You got into Griffindor for a reason, remember? If you're brave enough to stand up to the Acromantula's, you can surely talk to a single girl."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron realized. "I'm going to go talk to her." He took a few steps, then stopped.

"You can't do it, can you?"

"Nope."

**Yay, I finally finished this chapter! *cheers happily and dances around***

**I feel stupid for asking this, but how do you get the little lines I see on a lot of fan fictions?**

**Once again, please review, oh, and if there's anything you want me to put in the next chapter, I'm all up for suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I want to apologize for not posting in what, two weeks? Anyways, I've tried three times to post already, but the website hates me (not a word, Melon Lord).**

**Speaking of my dear friend Melon Lord, I think that was the best review I've ever seen. I applaud you. And I Before K CAN read your reviews, so let's hope she doesn't ban you. Although, that would be funny *evil grin***

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's a bit short, but (hopefully) I'll be posting again sometime soon to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Touhou or Harry Potter. **

Chapter 6

At the end of the day, after everyone had gone to bed, Malfoy and Hermione went downstairs to pay Flandre another visit, nervous on how it was going to turn out.

"But onee-sama~!" They heard a familiar voice whine as they approached the basement door, and ducked behind a wall to listen.

"Flan, no means no." Remilia said with a tone of finality.

"I just wanna come out and play for a little while. An hour, that's all!"

"I have guests."

"Why can't I play with them?"

"Your games tend to be a little dangerous." Remilia reminded her.

"I can tone it down!" She insisted.

"What if they don't want to play?"

"Then I'll play with Sakuya, or China. They always play when they're not working- or sleeping."

Remilia chuckled.

"Besides, Malfoy and Hermione promised to play with me."

It was silent for a moment. Hermione resisted the urge to hit her head off the wall.

"Oh really? And when did they promise this?"

"Uh…" Flandre hesitated, unsure what to say.

Remilia sighed.

"We just talked. They told me all about the wizard world. It sounds so cool!" She said excitedly.

"It does, doesn't it?" Remilia agreed with a small smile.

"Can we visit there sometime?"

"I don't know, Flandre."

"Please?" She whined.

"I'll think about it."

Flandre must have known that was the best answer she was going to get, because she didn't protest any further.

"Don't stay up too much longer." Remilia said, and walked away.

Malfoy and Hermione walked over just as Flandre was fixing her hair after Remilia obviously messed it up.

She lit up when she saw them. "Hi Malfoy, hi Hermione!"

"Hey Flandre, how are you?" Hermione greeted.

"I'm good. Do you want to play now?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure." Malfoy said.

"What do you want to play?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "I left some of my toys in the library before you came; can we go get those?"

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay."

"Let's race there!." Flandre cried excitedly, throwing her arms in the air.

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, her no flying. That's cheating."

She huffed. "Fine. On the count of three, kay?"

They all lined up in a row, and prepared to run.

"Three, two, one, go!"

They all took off, running at top speed. Flandre started off in first, Malfoy in second, and Hermione only steps behind, until they reached the corner, and Flandre when wide, which allowed Malfoy and Hermione to get in front of her. They could hear her huff in annoyance and pick up speed.

Malfoy remained in front of Hermione as they passed through the dinning room, and even had the nerve to look back and smirk at them. That must have annoyed Flandre, because she suddenly flung herself at Malfoy, knocking them both to the ground.

"Run, Hermione, run!" She cried.

Hermione nodded and continued running towards the library. Malfoy managed to stand, Flandre still on his back, and started to run, but of course slower than before.

"Run, horsey!" She cried.

Malfoy grumbled but did as she asked, and even made horse sounds to please her. He ran as fast as he could, but still couldn't catch up to Hermione. When they finally reached the library, they all collapsed, laughing.

"Hermione won." Flandre announced happily, as though it wasn't already obvious.

"Only because you cheated." Malfoy huffed.

"No one said I couldn't tackle you." Flandre giggled, then began to stand up, then froze.

Hermione and Malfoy looked up, and saw Patchouli sitting in her chair with a book on her lap, and watching them.

"Hi Patchy." Flandre greeted with a smile.

"Does your sister know you're up?"

"Not really." She said, and looked down.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Malfoy asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to read for awhile."

"Does Marisa know you're up? 'cause I don't think she'll be very happy if she finds out." Malfoy smirked.

Patchouli glared ever so slightly. "I'll tell you what, I won't tell Remilia you've been running amuck if you remain quiet, and do not disturb me."

"Okay." Flandre cried happily.

Malfoy chuckled. "Can you get off me now?"

"Nope! I want a piggy back ride!"

He groaned and stood, and Hermione laughed.

"Don't you laugh, Granger, 'cause she'll want to ride on your back soon enough."

Flandre just laughed, and pulled Malfoy's hair so he'd turn.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He cried. "Get off of me!"

"No." She said plainly, and pulled on his hair to make him turn. They walked to the other side of the library to where Flandre's toys were lying.

"Alright, we're here. You can get off me now." Malfoy said.

"You know, I'm in the perfect position to strangle you right now."

"Do it, Flandre." Hermione giggled.

"Shut up, you mudblood!" Malfoy snapped.

"What's a mudblood?" Flandre asked, noticing Hermione's furious glare.

"It's a rude term for a wizard who has a parent who's not a wizard, or is born from a non wizard family." Hermione told her. "To purebloods like him, we're not real wizards."

"But technically, you're all not real wizards." Flandre said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Malfoy demanded.

"Well, you're human, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you're just a human magician like Marisa. Real magicians are Yokai like Patchouli."

"What's the difference?"

"Yokai are stronger physically and have stronger senses, and generally live longer, so they can learn more magic. If Marisa were to train hard enough, she'd be able to turn into a Yokai, but according to Alice- a human turned Yokai- it's very difficult to do. So technically," She smiled brightly at him. "Even so called purebloods like you are nothing but cheap imitations."

Hermione covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing, but not from what Flandre said. No, what she said really wasn't funny at all, but Malfoy's reaction, however, was. His face went beet red, and his hands balled into fists. Hermione didn't doubt that if Flandre didn't look like a five year old girl, he would have punched her right then and there.

"Do you wanna see my room?" Flandre asked as if their previous conversation never happened.

"Sure." Hermione answered before Malfoy could say anything.

"Yay!" Flandre cried, and flew off towards the basement door.

"Good call on the 'no flying during the race' thing." Malfoy said as they ran to catch up with her.

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't have had a chance." Hermione said as they reached the basement door.

"Come on, you two!" Flandre cried impatiently, and ran down the stairs.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Hermione retorted, and followed her.

The basement was a labyrinth, but Flandre found her room quickly enough. Her room was all cement, with a few pieces of furniture here and there, such as a huge bed, four times the size of a regular king sized bed, in the corner of the room, a chair pressed up against the left wall, a couch in the middle of the room, angled slightly as though it was pushed out of the way and ended up there, a coffee table a few feet from another couch at the right side of the wall, a bookcase filled with picture books, and the walls were covered with paintings, and the floor was covered with dolls and toys of all kinds. The room was about half the size of the library, and the only light was coming from small candles hanging on the walls, and a small bared window.

"Do you like it?" Flandre asked, and began to jump on her oversized bed.

"It's awesome." Hermione said.

"Come jump with me!" She called, and Hermione ran over and jumped up, and Malfoy simply walked over to watch.

Hermione had borrowed a dress from Koakuma, which was slightly baggy, so when she jumped, the bottom of her dress lifted up, most times all the way up to her belly button. He found it amusing that she didn't even notice. Hermione also didn't notice that the bed was just four beds pushed together until her foot fell in a crack, and she fell off the bed. Malfoy caught her easily; one hand hooking under her knee caps, and the other catching her by her upper back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied, breathing deeply, still slightly shocked from the fall, and the fact that Malfoy, of all people, caught her.

"Are all mudbloods as clumsy as you?" He asked with a smirk as he set her down.

She glared and pushed herself away. Now _that_ was the Malfoy she knew.

Flandre looked between them with a knowing smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, still smiling.

They let it pass, and decided it was getting late.

"We'll play again tomorrow, okay?" Hermione said.

"Okay." Flandre said cheerfully, and once again, hugged them both before they left.

They walked back in near silence, until Hermione finally said, "Thanks, for ah, catching me."

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to land on the cement. If you got hurt, somehow your damned friends would find a way to blame me."

"I suppose you're right about that." Hermione agreed as they reached her room. "Well good night."

"Night." He said with a wave of his hand, and walked back to his room.

She opened the door quietly, expecting Ginny and Luna to be asleep, but she found them awake, and smiling brightly at her.

"What're you doing awake?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Waiting for you." Luna answered.

"What for?"

"To ask where you've been sneaking off to the past two nights!" Ginny laughed.

"I haven't been 'sneaking off', I just couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"With whom?"

"No one!" Hermione went red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Luna wondered.

"Was it my brother? Is that why you don't want to tell us?" Ginny asked.

"No, Malfoy just happened to be walking the same was as I was, so we walked together." She said defiantly, and crossed her arms.

"Both nights?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." She dropped her arms.

They laughed.

"What have you been doing on these walks?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Hermione shrugged. "Just talking, walking, nothing really."

"What were you talking about?"

"Different things, really. But we mostly talked about Ron's crush on Sakuya."

"You know about that too?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course! It's written plainly on his face whenever he's near her."

"He stares at her a lot, too." Luna breathed. "Harry said he and Alice tried to get him to talk to her, but he couldn't do it."

"He's such a whimp." Ginny laughed.

"He really is." Hermione agreed.

"What else did you two talk about?" Luna wondered.

"Um, he was curious on why Patchouli got so sick suddenly, and I said that she has asthma, which is why her voice is always so hoarse and quiet."

"Oh." They said in unison.

"I-it's getting late. We should get some sleep."

They agreed, and thankfully didn't ask any more questions about her and Malfoy.

**Review please, and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Spider Lord out! (Yes I'm lame)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Before K, I apologize, I wasn't sure if you were a male or a female, so I just guesstamated, and I was just trying to bug Melon Lord. I assume there is a way for you to report another person on this site, and I was saying that you could have reported her for what she said. Does that clear things up a little?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou, or Harry Potter, or anything else like that.**

**This is getting annoying to write.**

Chapter 6

The next day, to her surprise, Hermione was the first awake. Luna was laying upside down on the bed, with her head hanging over the edge, and a small smile on her face. Ginny was sprawled across the bed, blankets wrapped around her tightly, and her arm stretched out above her head.

Hermione giggled to herself, wondering how Luna could possibly sleep like that, and got dressed into an outfit Koakuma gave her the day before, and left the room. She walked towards the dinning room, and to her surprise, she saw Remilia talking with Sakuya in there.

"…let her out for a little while." Remilia was saying. "She ate a lot this morning, so I don't have to worry about her getting hungry, and with Yukari and everyone here, we'll be a little safer."

"I'm sure she'll behave." Sakuya assured her. "Besides, if she steps out of line by even a little, Yukari will surely drop her back into the basement."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Remilia said. "But the main problem is, she just doesn't understand that half the things she does is wrong. And I hate punishing her, because all it does is confuse her."

"It can't be helped, milady." Sakuya sighed. "Maybe she'll eventually learn. It's hard to tell with her."

"I suppose you're right. Who knows? Maybe having all these people around her will be good for her."

"One could only hope. Now, I must go make up some breakfast before the guests start to wake."

"Alright. Oh, and Sakuya, one more thing."

"Yes, my lady?"

"If Flandre asks to play, I want you to stop whatever you were doing and keep her entertained."

Sakuya chuckled lightly. "Don't I always?"

Remilia laughed as well. "I suppose you do. You may leave now."

Sakuya nodded, and left, giving a curt nod to Hermione, who had moved so it looked like she was just heading that way, instead of eavesdropping like she really was.

Hermione paused in the doorway, and pretended to look surprised to see Remilia.

"Oh, hi Remilia." She said. "What are you doing in here?"

Remilia snickered. "Cut the crap. I know you've been eavesdropping."

Hermione went red. "How did you know?"

"Please, I could hear your door open from here."

Hermione looked down the hall in the direction of her room, which was practically on the other side of the mansion, then turned back to Remilia, gaping.

Remilia rolled her eyes. "Vampire's hearing exceed a humans by a great deal." She waved Hermione over. "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

Hermione sat across from her.

"I'm sure you noticed that Flandre is a little…odd." She started.

"Well, just a little." Hermione admitted.

"But that's the best Flandre's been in quite a while." Remilia shook her head, then her eyes flashed to the door.

"What are you girls doing up so early?" Malfoy asked with a tired tone.

"We were just talking about your late night visits with my sister." Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she continued to smile to show them she wasn't really mad. "Now sit. You're apart of this matter as well."

He sat down beside Hermione.

"I don't understand why you keep Flandre locked up like that."

Remilia breathed deeply. "Flandre is often a very sweet girl, but she's very unstable- often she'll just snap and attack anyone in sight. I'm afraid if she ever goes outside, she'll attack someone at random, and do some serious damage, so I asked her to stay in the mansion until I could be certain she could control herself."

"She's just a little girl." Malfoy said. "How much damage can she do?"

"Do not judge her by her looks. She has incredible destructive abilities, and if it weren't for Patchouli's spells, she would have brought down this mansion many times. Um, you've seen the wand she carries around- the one that has a spade on the end?"

They nodded.

"It's called a laevateinn, which means 'wand of destruction'. It was forged by the Norse god Loki, but somehow Flandre managed to get her hands on it. It has the ability to destroy everything in its path, and also, she has the ability to destroy everything an anything by crushing the 'eye', or soul or center. Even without that, she's still a danger because of her personality."

"Pardon my asking, but do you know why she's like this?" Hermione asked.

"I have a theory. Since her mind is frozen at the development of a five year old, the change into becoming a vampire drove her to this odd insanity."

"That poor girl…"

"I wouldn't pity her too much. She is happy as can be in her own mind, and I suppose that counts for something."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed.

"GEORGE! Get back here!" They heard Ginny cry.

"This can't be good." Hermione sighed.

Remilia chuckled. "I wonder what they did this time."

"I'm afraid this entire mansion will be in ruins because of them by the time we get rid of You-Know-Who."

"I couldn't care less. It's boring around here; it's nice to have something interesting happen. And having those two around is certainly entertaining."

Hermione and Malfoy laughed.

"Just wait until you're their next target." Malfoy snickered. "You won't find it so entertaining then."

She laughed as well. "Well I hope they like being pranked as much as they like pulling pranks." A small, evil smile formed on her blood red lips.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I don't think anyone's been brave enough to prank them."

"Well that's about to change." She looked excited, as though she already had a plan in mind, and was waiting impatiently to lay it out.

"I'm staying out of this." Malfoy said, knowing the dangers of getting involved in a pranking war. He, of course, was usually the target of said pranks.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

Ginny ran in, her hair sticking straight up. "Have you seen George?"

They all laughed at her hair, and she glared.

"No, we haven't." Hermione answered.

She groaned and left, and all three of them started laughing again.

Later that day, everyone was in the library as usual, when a red blur flew in, and flew around above the shelves excitedly. Remilia walked in seconds later, smiling but seeming concerned.

Flandre practically tackled Marisa when she hugged her.

"Hey, Flandre, how're you?" She asked with a laugh.

But Flandre had already flown over to Sakuya to hug her as well, then flew in circles before attempting to hug Malfoy, but only succeeding in knocking him down with a loud, "Oomph."

"Oops." She giggled. "I forgot you're not as strong as I am."

The other wizards watched in confusion.

Flandre got up off him, and hugged Hermione, then turned to the others.

"You must be Hermione and Malfoy's friends." She said cheerfully. "I'm Flandre, Remilia's little sister.

"I didn't know she had a sister." Harry said, looking over at Remilia.

Flandre just shrugged. "I've been in the basement all this time, but today I decided to come up and say hi. Reimu, you're here too!" She cried and flew over and hugged the surprised shrine maiden.

"Flandre, this is Ron, Harry, Luna, George and Fred, Ginny, and Neville." Remilia introduced.

"Hello!" She said happily with a large, exaggerated wave.

Luna walked over to her. "You're wings…they're so pretty." Before Hermione could tell her to stop, Luna reached out and touched one of the crystals on her wings. Flandre's wing twitched slightly, but she didn't stop her.

"How do you fly with these?" She wondered.

Flandre shrugged. "I dunno. I just do. Can you fly?"

"Yes. With a broomstick."

"Oh, so you're like Marisa!" She said happily. "Can I see your wand?"

She took it out, and handed it to Flandre.

"Be careful." Remilia cautioned.

"I will." She said absentmindedly, twirling the wand in her hand, then flicked it at the door. She seemed disappointed when nothing happened. "It's defected."

Luna giggled. "You didn't say a spell. Watch," She took the wand from her, and pointed it at Neville before saying, "_Petrificus Totalus._"

Neville's arms locked at his sides, and his legs slammed together, and he fell backwards, stiff as a board.

Flandre laughed and clapped. "That's amazing! How long is he stuck like that?"

"Until someone performs the counter-curse, I believe." She said, then recited the counter-curse.

"I hate that." Neville said, standing up.

Flandre giggled. "Can I try?"

"Sure." Luna handed her back the wand.

"Use it on Harry." Malfoy advised.

Before Harry could protest, Flandre pointed the wand at him and cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry reacted the same way as Neville, except he fell sideways. Hermione grabbed him before he could hit the ground, though.

In all her excitement, Flandre didn't notice that Luna had whispered the spell at the same time Flandre said it, so it would appear like Flandre cast the spell.

Flandre laughed with glee. "Can he stand on his own?" She asked, then flew over to find out. He'd stay up for a second, then fall back over. Flandre got bored after a few minutes, and let go of him and flew off to talk to Marisa. This time Hermione didn't catch him in time, and received a glare when the curse was lifted. But his anger at her barely lasted a second, as in the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy." He snapped.

"You shove off, Potter." He retorted.

Sakuya walked in, and walked straight to Remilia and whispered something in her ear. Harry looked over and saw Ron staring at her, not even noticing Ginny, Luna and Hermione giggling beside him. Sakuya walked over to where Patchouli was sitting, and gently nudged her shoulder. It took Harry a moment to realize she was asleep. He wondered how she could possibly sleep through all of the noise Flandre was making. She was currently pleading Marisa to give her a ride on her broom, claiming her wings were too tired.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been flying around so much, ze." Marisa retorted.

"But I was excited to see everyone again!" She protested, and continued to beg.

Finally Marisa sighed, and allowed her to climb on the back on the broom.

After a few minutes, Sakuya and Remilia returned to the library, but Patchouli didn't.

"Where's Patchy?" Reimu asked.

"Eirin needed her. Something's happened to Youmu, and Yuyuko's worried, especially because Eirin has no idea what's wrong with her."

Harry looked over, wondering who they were talking about. But he didn't get the chance to ask, as Sakuya suddenly announced breakfast was ready, and the Weasley twins practically ran everyone over to get food. Sakuya hung back.

"Aren't you going to get some food?" Ron asked her when everyone had left.

"No, I'm not very hungry. Besides, I have too much work to do." She told him. "You might want to get some food before your brothers eat it all." She giggled, which made Ron's heart skip a beat.

"Even if I got there before them, they'd still find a way to eat everything."

Sakuya smiled. "I suppose it's like that with all siblings."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, just me. But around here it feels like I'm surrounded by family, especially since Remilia acts like a little sister."

"Really?" He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You'd be surprised. She's only acting big and tough so you don't treat her like a child."

"Do people usually treat her like a child?"

"Yes, but mostly because she acts rather childish." Sakuya answered.

"Childish how?" Ron wondered.

"She's very selfish, and get's bored easily, so she likes to throw parties, and stir up some trouble to keep herself entertained. I swear her curiosity is going to be the death of all of us one of these days."

"I know what you mean. Harry, Hermione and my curiosity has gotten us in plenty of trouble before."

Sakuya laughed as she grabbed a duster and began to clean off the table.

"Do you clean this entire mansion by yourself?" Ron asked curiously.

"I have fairies to help me, but they're really only good for taking care of themselves. But it's not as hard as you'd think. I usually just slow down, or stop time, and get work done in half the time."

"Do you at least get breaks?"

"No, not really."

"That hardly seems fair."

"It doesn't bother me. I'd just be bored even if I did. But between you and me, sometimes I pause time and take a moments rest." She winked, and laughed softly.

Ron laughed as well. "I wish I could stop time. It'd make writing tests a lot easier."

"I wonder if it counts as cheating if you freeze time then find the test answers."

"Or just look at Hermione's test." He muttered. "She knows everything there is to know about everything."

"She's much like Miss. Patchouli, but with a lot more energy."

"You can say that again. That girl can run her mouth for hours and never tire."

"That's basically the opposite of Miss. Patchouli. She's usually very quiet."

"Yeah, I noticed." He absentmindedly picked up a book, and flipped through it. The words were no more than unreadable symbols.

"What the bloody hell am I looking at?" He asked.

"The majority of Patchouli's books are written in different languages. She collected them from all over the world, and those she didn't collect she wrote herself." Sakuya said.

"How long has she lived here?" Ron wondered.

"About fifty years." She looked around at the collection of books. "She began acquiring all of these books long before she resided here. There are about a hundred years of books in this library."

"It's quite the collection. It's even bigger than the one in Hogwarts."

"Hermione's definitely impressed. She's in complete awe whenever she enters."

"Yeah, she's a huge bookworm. With her, if you can't find her, just go straight to the library."

Sakuya laughed. "That's not unlike Miss. Patchouli. She rarely leaves the library. She has made a few exceptions, though. Marisa often attempts to persuade her to venture outside for awhile, but she never has much luck."

"She's rather stubborn, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Sakuya laughed softly.

"If you two are done laughing at my expense, Remilia would like to speak to the both of you."

They both turned to see Patchouli standing in the doorway, smirking slightly.

Ron's ears were on fire, but Sakuya didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest.

"My apologies, Miss. Patchouli. We'll leave immediately." Sakuya gave a soft bow, and she and Ron followed Patchouli to the dining room.

"I thought about your predicament with the Horcrux's," Remilia started, "And I decided that it would be best if Harry, Ron and Hermoine were to return to their world to destroy the remaining Horcrux's, along with Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa, while the rest of you stay here and help us track down Voldemort and his followers." Like Harry, Remilia had no problem saying his name.

"It's the best thing to do." Reimu added.

"That seems reasonable." Hermoine said.

"According to Yuyuko, Voldemort and his followers are heading to Eientei, most likely having heard of the Hourai Elixir, so I can assume he's going to try to steal it from Eirin." Patchouli said.

"Speaking of Youmu, what happened to her?" Ginny asked.

"Yuyuko heard fighting, along with Youmu screaming, and when she ran over to see what happened, she found Youmu unconscious and wouldn't wake up. In a panic, she called Eirin, then when Eirin couldn't figure it out, she sent Reisen to get me. Youmu was attacked by Voldemort, and he attempted to kill her. Being part ghost, she couldn't die. She's fine now, thankfully, but she's not able to leave her bed. If her ghost half Myon hadn't flew in front of her, though, she wouldn't have survived."

"Is everybody immortal around here?" Ron muttered.

"No, just a select few."

"What's the Hourai Elixir?" Luna asked.

Marisa said, "It's an Elixir she made for Kaguya, and it makes the consumer immortal. Apparently it's irreversible."

"Well we have to find Voldemort before he gets his hands on that." Harry stood.

Remilia raised a hand to stop him. "No need. Kaguya and Mokou consumed it all. The only way he'd be able to achieve immortality through the Elixir is to eat their guts, though I doubt he's that desperate."

"I don't know…he forced one of his follower's to drink the blood of a unicorn's, so I wouldn't be surprised." Harry said.

"He killed unicorns?" Koakuma looked horrified.

"Of course the devil cries over dead unicorns." Remilia chuckled.

Koakuma went red. "I can't help it!"

They all laughed.

"Back to the original subject," Yukari snickered, "You should stick around for a few more days to help us track down Volde-"

"Will everyone stop saying his name?" Neville cried.

"Sorry." Yukari said, then continued where she left off. "And once we know where he is, I'll get Ran and Chen to set up surveillance on them, and I'll jump between this world and yours and keep you all posted."

"Sounds good." Hermoine nodded.

Suddenly they heard someone cry out, and they all ran out to the front to see Meiling stuck waist down in the ground.

Everyone laughed hysterically. The Weasley twins were the loudest.

"Was this your idea?" Meiling cried.

They shook their heads, unable to get a word out.

She then looked over at Remilia, who was covering her mouth to hide her snickers.

"Mistress, how did you manage this?" She asked.

"Easier than you'd think." She answered.

Fred and George looked over at her.

"YOU did this?" They cried in unison.

"Your little prank on Koakuma is nothing compared to my pranks."

They went red. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Though it'll be painfully easy to beat little boys such as you." She smirked.

"Oh it's on!" Fred cried.

And so began war.

**Yes I know, lame ending, but I'm lazy. Review please ****J **


End file.
